Sonny with a chance of Romance
by Jenny129
Summary: Sonny gets a role of her lifetime and meets a handsome Josh Rednick on her way to england where they film. Turns out chad plays the other heasrtthrob and when things get steamy between the characters so does chad's temper. Full Summarry inside, R
1. Big News

Sonny with a chance of Romance

A/N: So here's my first Sonny with a chance FanFic. I'm not doing point of views in this chapter but if you'd like me to let me know and I'll change it. Just a little longer summary than the other to let you have more of an idea of what's gonna happen:

After two years of working on So Random! Sonny is offered a role in the movie of the book "Into Thin Air". (A/N: It's a real book, but I'm not gonna lean into it too much just cuz of copyright issues) Sonny auditions for the role of Ellie and nails it! Travelling to England to do the filming Sonny meets charming and handsome Josh Rednick who happens to be playing the male lead role of Gawan, the thousand year old guardian angel. All goes well until she discovers that a certain Chad Dylan Cooper will be playing the also charming and handsome Christian of Arrick. What happens when later scenes get steamy as does Chad's temper? Soon, disappearing into thin air is a lot more appealing when you get to escape the ups and downs of jealousy…

Okay so here it goes:

* * *

Flipping through the channels of her 90's style tv, Sonny Munroe, stopped on mtv.

_What are these goofs saying about celebrities today? _She thought.

"Today we have brand new gossip on Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, but first a very special report." The _very_ pretty, younggirl announced on tv. It's a shame what our culture thinks we have to be.

Shrugging off the whole 'Channy' thing, which Sonny had gotten used to after two years, Sonny turned off the tv and walked over to her desk. Sitting there was her fan mail. She smiled shyly, getting all excited, after all who doesn't love being told they rock?

MOO MOO

Her phone began buzzing and ringing as she reached to pick it up she glanced at the caller id. It was her agent, Lucinda.

"Hello" Sonny said.

"Sonny, darling, I have the most ravishing news! Guess what new movie do you have an audition for?" Without waiting for an answer she said "Into Thin Air!".

"Oh My Gosh!" Sonny yelled mostly to herself. "This is amazing!"

"I sent a script over to Marshall, hun, why don't you go take a look? I've highlighted the parts you need to practice." Said Lucinda.

"Thanks, that's so great!" And with that Sonny ran out of the dressing room.

~*~

Walking, or running I should say, to Marshall's office, Sonny bumped into Chad.

"Hey Chad, sorry about that." Sonny said still walking with a fantastically big smile on her face.

"Okay?' Chad said, to no one in particular. "Where are you going off in such a hurry?" Chad asked.

"I'm getting a script for the new movie I'm auditioning for," Sonny said, but before he could ask what she turned the corner.

_Hmm, wonder what movie… _Chad asked himself. Shrugging he continued on to his studio sipping his low fat vanilla latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle (A/N: My Fave!!! Sorry, back to the story)

~*~

"Oh, Sonny, I have a script I'm suppose to give you, right….." Marshall drifted off looking for it in his drawers.

"Here it is!" Sonny exclaimed, reaching for a pile of paper stapled together underneath his buzzing phone.

"Oh, thanks Sonny. I'll see you later in rehearsals, but I really have to take this." Marshall said, and picked up his phone walking out of his office.

Looking at the script Donny smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 15 minutes. Walking out of the room, Sonny started reading the lines, excited for the summer when this would take place.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's short but you know if this is short then the next one will be up sooner and have to be longer.

So a few questions for you guys:

1) Do you want me to slowly develop the relationship of Sonny and Chad so it only starts in like the 5th or 6th chapter or should it be like the next?

2) Do you want Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady to be in it a lot, a little or not at all.

3) Should I add a third heartthrob like James Conroy or something because in the book there's three guys so….

4) Do I suck??? I rally need to know the specific goods and bads and whether or not I should stop completely.

Anyways, after this I might write another Sonny and Chad or maybe even during. Any questions, comments, concerns, requests and criticism is more than welcome!!!! Until next time,

Jenny


	2. Just My Luck

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter of my story. This goes out to SeriyaMalfoy who was my first reviewer so when I saw her review I totally had to update but I couldn't connect to internet! Wanna hear why? There's this snow storm that's knocked out all the radio stations and guess what else? Wifi. Yeah, so I got this up as soon as I could and thanks to my other reviewers Gabbie Wabbie and Kimberlee and everyone who put me on favourites and alerts! I know it's probably not a lot compared to some other authors but for me one is all it takes to break a smile!!! Thanks so much! :P **

**Also, I'm adding in point of views just for you guys to see the difference styles of my writing and tell me which one you like/think is better and I put in "Channy" stuff…..kay, I'm shutting up now…..**

* * *

"**Hello, I'm Sonny Munroe." Sonny introduced herself as she walked into the casting room. A man with a Scottish accent and a funny little goatee was sitting in a chair along with a woman with reddish hair, probably mid-30s and another Scottish man but a lot younger and cuter than the other.**

"**Hello, I'm Tyler Jackson and this is Amanda Hatchellong and Tony Menbrass." Said the cuter one of the men while sticking out his hand. Excited and nervous Sonny greeted them all before putting down her bag to read lines. Sitting in the empty chair with a camera pointing towards her face, Sonny took a deep breath and thus began the biggest moment of her life. **

**~*~**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

**Turning around the corner of the hallway at So Random!, I noticed Sonny walking towards me on the phone. I never really came to the So Random! Set until Sonny came. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone though.**

**Sonny hung up the phone and didn't even notice me. **

"**Oh, Sorry Chad." She said.**

"**What are you all smiley about?" I asked, curious as to the emotion that hadn't changed in the past three days. **

"**I just got a call from my agent. I'm going to be in the movie 'Into Thin Air'!" Sonny exclaimed.**

"**Good for you," I said casually, making a mental note to myself to talk to my agent about that movie.**

"**Thanks Chad!" Sonny said and walked into her dressing room.**

**Quick as ever I called my agent to schedule an audition for that movie. Sonny Munroe was in for a fun summer…**

**~*~**

**Sonny's P.O.V. **

**Going to England to star in a movie was fun. Waking up at 2 a.m. isn't. Although, going there would be fun, after all they pay you and you get all the perks. Packing as lightly as I could I walked out of my apartment to catch a cab. If not, I'd have to pay the huge bill when I get back for the parking bill. **

**Sadness and excitement creped over me as I boarded the plane. Sadness for I wouldn't be back on So Random! For two months and excitement for well, going to England to star in a movie! The flight was with the cast of the movie, the crew said it would be a perfect opportunity for us all to bond. **

**As I approached the plane I noticed that it was one of those two story planes with a restaurant and pool on the top floor. This was going to be so great!**

**~*~**

**I sat in the middle seat, of the middle row as soon as I got on the plane. I loved being in the middle ever since I was a little girl. I was the first one there besides the crew so I just popped my earphones in and began reading a magazine. Money, Honey by state of shock began playing as I flipped through my magazine. I stopped suddenly when I noticed the words, 'Sonny', 'Chad' and 'movie'.**

**I opened it to the page and as if on cue a blonde haired, blue eyed movie star looked down to me shocked. **

**Just as quickly the shock disappeared and a smirked took its place before sitting next to me. **

"**Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Chad said. I was still dumbfounded and suddenly really wished I'd been on an end.**

"**Not so Sunny today are you?" He smirked before getting comfy. **

"**What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. Didn't want anyone looking, even the crew. **

**Taking the magazine from my hands he lifted it up as if saying, 'I think you already know'.**

**Before I could say anything else, another oh-so-familiar face sat down beside me. **

**This was definatly going to be a fun summer. **_**Definatly. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Okay so second chapter is up. Again I'm really sorry about the slow update. I'm tomorrow I'm gonna try really hard to get another one up because Monday I start school after my Easter Break so it's gonna get busy. **_

_**Thanks for all the comments, and remember, please tips, tricks and comments! :P**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Jenny**_


	3. Jealous much?

A/N: Okay, so, yay, I updated! I can't believe I've had 6 reviews! It's like so amazing, I can't tell you how happy I am! Now there is some language in this mostly involving James just because I want to strongly describe his character as to being a jerk. Sorry about it though, anyways… okay so…

**Gabbie Wabbie: **Thanks! I updated today cuz I might not have time for a couple of days but I promise to try and update faster!

**Ratty Chipmunk: **I will put in more Channy in the next chapter but this chapter is more about developing the characters. I did see your story and it was fantastic! I'm excited to see your different styles of writing!

**Monkey87: **Thanks! I will!

**XxFrostedTeardopxx: **Thank-you so much! I wish I could put into words how much reviews like yours make me feel! :P_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Jealous much?

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

"Hey" said a mister James asshole Conroy.

"Eh" I winced as he kissed my cheek. I automatically turned my head and my gaze was caught with Chad's. His face had jealousy and anger written all over it. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his hair all ruffled and messy and his- wait, _what am I saying?_

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked. His voice snapped me back to reality and I quickly looked at Conroy wanting to know as well.

"I'm playing Tristan." He smirked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked back.

"I'm playing Christian." Said Chad, smirking back as his role was slightly bigger.

"And I'm playing Gawan." Said another voice in front of me. Turning around an _extremely_ gorgeous man smiled at me. He was muscular but not over-the-top-so-it's-gross. He had a drop-dead-gorgeous smile and captivating green eyes. His hair was wonderfully gorgeous light brown that was slightly long. He was handsome. Sexy handsome.

My awestruck face turned into a frown when I realised that the three hottest guys I've ever met were playing the three hottest guys my character's ever met.

I hate actors.

"Really?" I said in a charming voice.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the two other men dumbfounded turning their gaze from me, to the mysterious man, to each other and back to me.

"Really." He said.

"Well you fit the role perfectly," I flirted, slightly amused with the situation. "I'm Sonny, Sonny Monroe. I'll be playing Ellie." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Yes, I know who you are. I love your show! Comedies are the best genre of all." I giggled and agreed, noting Chad's expression. I could've sworn that even James cracked a smile. "I'm Josh Rednick." He said accepting my handshake with a war yet firm hand.

"Well, now that we all know each other I think you could use something to eat." Chad interrupted. I gotta say, he was definatly super cute. And it was 6:30 with another 8 hours of flight ahead of us I was starving.

Before I could respond Mr. Tall dark and extremely handsome said:

"That sounds great, Sonny would you like to have dinner with me?" Josh asked. Without thinking I said,

"Of course!" And with that we walked away to eat.

I could feel Chad's eyes glued to my back. I felt a a little guilty but he doesn't care, right?

~*~

Chad's P.O.V.

I sat completely stunned after being ditched by Sonny. CDC does not get ditched.

"I bet you my salary that I'll be banging her by the end of the month." James said beside me. My hand was twitching to punch him but sadly I couldn't. It probably wouldn't be the best first impressions for my cast mates.

"If you dare touch my girl I swear Conroy I wi-" I was cut off by the jack ass.

"Your girl? Ha! Trust me, she wouldn't want you over me. And don't worry you can keep the girl, I just want her for one night." He said and with that he stood up walking off to hit on another girl.

Anger was shooting through my entire body. _Did he really just say that?_

_Lots of evil plans crossed my mind but I they were all either too nice or illegal. My plans were interrupted again by the buzzing of my phone._

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Hay Chad, I feel bad about leaving you down there. I'm really sorry, I hope your not mad! Would you like to join us?_

_My anger disappeared for a moment but came but quickly._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_It's ok. I'm not mad. And thanks but I'm just gonna order from here. I need to talk to you later though, alone._

_To: Chad_

_From Sonny_

_Okay then. See you later._

_Before shutting my phone to eat I quickly texted Conroy_

_To: James_

_From: Chad_

_You do anything to hurt Sonny and you'll regret it._

_To: Chad_

_From: James_

_Try and stop me._

"_I will" I muttered. I flipped my phone shut without bothering to reply._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! You make my day! Sorry for the language, again. I'm so glad I got up this chapter! I loved writing it! _

_Well, until next time,_

_xoxox_

_Jenny_

_P.S. Remember to R&R!_


End file.
